burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Pasties
Le pasties (dall'inglese pasty o pastie, in declinazione singolare) sono coppette copricapezzolo oppure piccoli cerotti o dischetti di lattice o plastica adesivi, variamente decorati con strass oppure pennacchi di seta che servono per coprire i capezzoli e le areole. Anche se le pasties sono comunemente associati con le spogliarelliste, le performer del burlesque e altri tipi di intrattenimento erotico, sono a volte indossati casualmente come intimo e raramente come costumi da bagno. Come esempio di un utilizzo molto rado, si possono citare le annuali proteste del "Go Toples Day" negli Stati Uniti d'America, dove in mancanza di una legge che consenta la libera esposizione del capezzolo e dell'areola in luoghi pubblici le manifestanti di sesso femminile a seno nudo indossano pasties in lattice che imitano il capezzolo sui loro capezzoli, per evitare potenziali persecuzioni legali sotto le leggi americane contro l'indecenza. Design Le "pasties" sono prodotte in una varietà di colori, diametri, e forme. Anche se le "coppette copri-capezzolo" sono prodotte in una certa varietà di dimensioni, di solito non dovrebbero essere molto più grandi rispetto all'areola che devono coprire. Le pasties sono abitualmente applicate con un nastro adesivo speciale oppure con una colla non tossica e solubile in acqua, come la gomma arabica. Nonostante tutto, in alcunie situazioni come la sudorazione, mantenere le "pasties" adese per lungo temp è un problema (in effetti vengono indossate sotto il reggiseno che le tiene ferme e poi esposte per poco tempo). Anche la loro rimozione può essere problematica. Alcune donne sono allergiche ai materiali adesivi o a quelli delle pastie. A causa di questo le pasties di maggiore qualità sono fatte in silicone ipoallergenico e usano adesivi speciali per ridurre le chance di reazionea. Alcune pasties sono monouso altre sono lavabili e riusabili. Come complemento delle pasties sui seni, si può utilizzare un C-string (spesso in coordinato nello stesso colore, materiale e decorazioni, anch'esso sostenuto con un adesivo oppure con una specie di gancio rigido che dietro parte da sopra la regione anale, prodotto noto come merkin. Ultimamente nel burlesque sono apparsi altri prodotti per coprire i genitali, ad esempio lo stripte e il maebari in Giappone. Entertainment Pasties emerged in burlesque and striptease in the 1920s as a way to avoid breaking the law by performing topless or nude. Pasties came to be regarded by some as more aesthetic and erotic. They were worn in cabarets such as the Folies Bergère and Le Lido. Burlesque performer Carrie Finnell is attributed with adding tassels which hang from the center and incorporating tassel twirling as part of a performance. Tassel twirling has evolved to include Fire Tassels. In parts of the United States, erotic dancers wear pasties in strip clubs to avoid prosecution under local public indecency laws. In extreme cases, liquid latex pasties are used to comply with local laws, raising criticism by strippers that lawmakers are engaging in cruelty by requiring use of adhesive material on the nipple. Pasties are worn by many neo-burlesque performers and are also found in night clubs, fetish parties and parades, such as Pride Parades. Pasties were and may still be worn by some actresses while filming an otherwise apparently topless or nude scene, which is not caught by the camera angle. Biancheria intima Some women wear pasties when wearing a strapless or backless dress. Some women who choose to be braless may at times wear pasties. They may wear pasties so that their nipples and areolae are not visible through sheer clothing The Age: 15/2/10 - 2010 Allan Border Medal or lingerie, or in case they experience a nipple erection. Some women wear pasties to avoid irritation of the nipples by rubbing against the fabric of the outer garment. When worn under clothing pasties are sometimes called breast petals or nipple covers.[http://bestnipplecovers.com/ Nipple Covers'] Costumi da bagno Pasties are occasionally worn on beaches to maximize a sun tan, short of being topless or nude, and avoid the strap lines which bikinis produce. Swimwear named '''strapless bikiniPastease website - Strapless Bikini (not to be confused with bandeau bikini tops) or no string bikiniNo String BikiniThe Bikinis website - No String Bikini gallery by various manufacturers is basically a combination of pasties with a matching maebari-style bottom. Galleria d'immagini File:Nice Tattoo.jpg|Woman with pasties (2007) File:Millie red tasle.jpg|Millie Dollar, young burlesque performer.|link=Millie Dollar Voci correlate * Nipple shield (jewelry) * Nipple shield (breastfeeding) * Merkin Note Collegamenti a Wikimedia * Fonti * Collegamenti esterni * https://www.amazon.it/dp/B071CTP69M * https://www.asos.com/it/asos-design/asos-design-copricapezzoli-adesivi-riutilizzabili/prd/7322150 * http://www.bestpasties.com/ * http://www.yandy.com/pasties.php (Sito internet di lingerie sexy che vende pasties) Categoria:Biancheria intima femminile Categoria:Spogliarello Categoria:Strumenti del burlesque Categoria:Strumenti di seduzione Categoria:Lingerie Categoria:Leggi sull'abbigliamento